Night of the Zombie Wookie
by TortoisetheStoryteller
Summary: The Solo children are all set for a camp-out on Yavin IV, but one little holobook changes their plans...


Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo sat in a small tent and listened to the sound of Yavin IV's wildlife. They were visiting their Uncle Luke, and had convinced him to let them sleep outside on their own.

"Jace, you got the holobook?" Jaina asked.

"Of course I do!" her twin replied. "You only reminded me twenty times while we were packing."

Anakin, sensing that his older siblings were about to start arguing said, "Jaina should read it."

"Why?" asked Jacen, pausing as he pulled the holobook out of his bag.

"Because you got to have it in your bag," said Jaina.

"That's why I should get to read it," said Jacen.

"You got to have the fun of smuggling it," Jaina retorted.

"Smuggling is dangerous," Jacen said. "I should get the fun of reading it."

While the twins were arguing, Anakin fished the holobook out of Jacen's bag and turned it on. The blue glow of the screen on his face made the twins stop arguing.

"It was a warm, peaceful evening," began Anakin, and with a few grumbles, the twins settled down to listen.

The story they had smuggled out to Yavin IV was about a zombie Wookiee who ate people alive, starting with their feet and legs so they couldn't run away.

Anakin was about five minutes into the story when he stopped suddenly. "What was that?" he asked.

The three children paused, listening.

"There's nothing out there," said Jaina.

"Stop trying to scared us," added Jacen.

Anakin shrugged, then continued reading. The twins, however, were only half-listening to the story. They remained alert to noises outside.

"Stop," said Jacen suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Anakin.

"Hush!" Jacen said.

Then they all heard it. Ursine, uneven footsteps and heavy breathing. Jaina gasped involuntarily.

"It's the zombie Wookiee," she whispered.

"D-don't be s-silly, Jay," said Jacen, his voice wavering. "It's j-just a book."

Then the children saw the familiar shape of a Wookiee's hand on the tent roof. The heavy breathing increased.

The children screamed, and Jacen and Jaina nearly broke the door flap trying to get out. Then they headed back to the Jedi Praxeum at a dead run.

Once there, they ran into Tionne Solusar and nearly knocked her down.

"What's the matter, children?" she asked. "Where's Anakin?"

Jaina looked behind them, but saw no sign of her youngest brother. "It must have gotten him," she moaned.

Jacen grabbed Tionne's hand and started dragging her back the way they had come. "Come on, Jedi Solusar," he said. "If we hurry we still might be able to save him!"

Tionne allowed herself to be dragged along, but asked, "Who got him? What do we have to save Anakin from?"

Then an ursine shape loomed in the darkness. Both twins got behind Tionne and gave her a small push forwards.

"It's the zombie Wookiee!" Jacen cried, his voice breaking in terror.

"Zombie Wookiee?" asked Tionne, puzzled. "That's Chewbacca, we sent him out to check on you."

Then Anakin's deep chuckle sounded from ahead of them, and Chewie turned on a glow-rod, illuminating himself and the smaller figure of Anakin, still holding the now-shut-down holobook.

"We got you good," he said. Chewie prudently picked him up and set him on his shoulders, out of the reach of the angry twins.

Tionne picked up the holobook and read the title. "Night of the Zombie Wookiee," she read in amazement. "No wonder you were so scared. Do your parents know about this book?"

The twins stopped trying to get at their brother and all three Solo children looked guilty.

"I see," said Tionne. "Well, back to bed, all of you. We have a busy day tomorrow, no time for naps."

The twins headed for the Praxeum, but Tionne stopped them. "Where are you going?" she asked. "You wanted to sleep in a tent tonight, and so you shall."

The horrified looks on the faces of the children told her that it was the worst punishment she could have devised.

Once the children were in the tent and she and Chewie were out of earshot, she whispered, "You had better stay, in case they have nightmares." Chewie nodded and grumbled his agreement, then picked up a bedroll from behind a bush. Tionn smiled and headed back to the Praxeum and her own bed.


End file.
